Shirou's life is a game
by Xemness The Scholar
Summary: Basic idea; when Shirou Emiya walked through the cursed fire that marked the end of the fourth Holy Grail war, a small part of the ruined Holy Grail embedding itself into his body. Letting him see and understand what no mortal should. By turning his life into a RPG game?
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry for the long wait, my 'Computer' broke down. Which wouldn't be such a problem if I had had the 'Money' to fix it. I, however was too busy with 'Life'.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fate stay night in any shape, way, or form. Please support the official release.  
**

_Speaking:_ "So, where is Keven anyway" Asked a big burly man to a small teen.

_Thoughts: Should I tell him the truth or not._Wondered the servant to himself.

_M__agic Spell/ Special stuff:_**"****Might as well tell the truth."**A emotionless voice said behind him.

A young boy walked through cursed flames. With each step the boy sacrificed a part of himself, his mind, his body, and eventually, his very soul. His drive for survival the only thing that kept him going. Step after step, he sacrificed. His precious memories of his friends and family, his emotions, and finally burning his very soul for the strength to go onwards, not even noticing the inefficiency in his mad stumbling.

Finally, only one thing was left to fuel his stumble. The very name of Shirou, the only thing that currently validated his existence. On reflex the body dropped itself, forcing itself to keep the barest shred of humanity. Shirou felt the fire wash over him in a moment. Not even allowing him to continue. Slowly he closed his eyes, desperately wishing for something to saving him, and remembering all the people he had passed that had wished for the same thing. What made him so special?

Nevertheless, something did hear his silent plea. Breaking away from the control of Angra Manyu a small portion of the Holy Grail was absorbed into the young boy. Hearing his plea, the Grail gave him strength, giving him the power to live, and even more the opportunity to gain more power. It warded off the fire, trying to consume him.

When Angra Manyu could fuel the destroying fire no more, and the rain had set in Shirou got back up, finding it considerably easier than before. Blankly, he started walking. He hadn't walked more than ten meters before a tall man ran up to him, smiling.

He knelt before Shirou smiling a huge smile. "Are you okay?" the man asked. Dumbly, Shirou nodded. The strange man's smile grew bigger. He held out his hand to Shirou, saying "Come with me." Still completely blank Shirou followed, oblivious to the dangers of following strange men. The grail shard, however, knew that Shirou was now safe. Thus it decided to start trying to grant it's master's wish.

To be as happy as that strange man.

...Grail Shard...

The problem was how to do it. It did not have the strength that it had possessed as the full Holy Grail. It could gather and create prana to give to Shirou, but that would be nigh useless when he grew to be a skilled magus. Fortunately, though it still could use all the abilities of the full Holy Grail, it simply was not able to give Shirou even close to enough power to make any significant difference to whatever method Shirou would decide on for his happiness.

Support his progression then. It could, instead of just giving him a large amount of power, boost his body, mind, and soul's ability to gain power. Make an exercise give maximum results. Then it could throw in it's own, small, left over power and activate his latent skills. Maybe even give him new ones!

Now, how would it run this system? It extended it's conciseness to the surrounding area, searching for an answer.

…...That's perfect...

**Random Sentence!: Not So Random Sentence!: I really need a beta for both of my stories *Wink Wink nudge nudge*. **


	2. Chapter 9082-9080

_Speaking:_ "Double time!" Yelled the worker.

_Thoughts:_ _What a slave driver!_ Thought the construction workers.

_Spell/Special stuff:_ **"We need to get ready for the shift!"** Shouted Xemness The Scholar.

When Shirou woke up the next day he found that his life had been turned into a game, not that he had any memories of before he found his life was a game. In any case, when he woke up Shirou would have been surprised by the screen in front of him reading **"You have slept ****12**** hours! Most of your Hp and Mp have been recovered."** As it was, Shirou just thought this was normal and accepted it.

Before he could figure out what to do with the screen, and before he could even start questioning how he could read the screen despite not knowing how to read, a new screen came up reading **"Would you like to take the tutorial? Yes or No"** Shirou, not knowing what else to do, pressed the **Yes** button.

Yet again a new screen came up. Pointing to three bars he hadn't noticed before. It read **"These three bars represent your Hp(Health) Mp(Magic points) and Stamina. These stats affect your day-to-day life and help you keep track of your important attributes."** That confused Shirou though he supposed that was because of his lack of memories.

Yet again another screen popped up, reading **"To continue say Menu."** Shirou, not having anything else to do, simply complied saying "**Menu**." A new screen came up this time, it read;

**Health 75/100**

**How much damage you can take before you pass out or die.**

**Magic 80/120***

**Str:1**

**Str, or Strength, affects how physically strong you are.**

**End:0**

**End:****End, or Endurance affects how much health you have, your stamina, and your natural defense.**

**Dex:0***

**Dex, or Dexterity, affects how fast and flexible you are.**

**Int:0**

**Int, or Intelligence, affects how fast you learn, how well you remember, and how well you control your magic. **

**Wis:0***

**Wis, or Wisdom, affects how well you make decisions, and how well you put together information.**

**Magic:3**

**Magic affects how much raw magic power you have, along with your affinity for magic. **

**Luck:1***

**Luck affects the world around you, and how much things go your way. Note: can only be improved from the status menu.**

Shirou felt rather bad about that. Most of his stats were 0, did that mean he had no strength? How was he suppose to do anything with no strength? How was he suppose to increase his stats? Also, what did ***** mean! as if to answer popped reading:

** Most of your stats are currently 0, but don't worry! Stats can be increased through use (Like reading to increase Intelligence), and leveling up. Notice, the * symbol however, that means that you have some form of status effect on you.** That made him really want to read a book to increase his Intelligence, or train any of his basic stats for that explained what the star thing was, but what could give him some sort of status effe-_ The flames I walked through must have taken away my stats somehow._ Shirou realized.

As Shirou thought this, yet another screen came up reading: **"Well now you know your stats, so why don't we check upon your talents and skills? To open the Skills Menu say Skills Menu."** The box read. Simply following whatever the boxes told him to do at this point, Shirou complied. "**Skills Menu**." Suddenly, a new screen replaced the Stats Menu in front of him.

** Skills Menu**

**Misc:**

** Element: Sword/Sword**

** Magic Resistance: 5 **

**Curse Resistance: 5**

**Unlimited Blade Works: Level 1 00.10%**

** At this level Unlimited Blade Works passively increases your ability to wield a sword and gives a 1% Exp increase to all sword skills. It stores any D- and under sword within.**

**Charisma: Level 1 00.00%**

** Saber: The class of the sword. Sabers boast the highest overall abilities and high magic resistance.**

** Innate sword skills: E+(12) You instinctually know how to wield a blade. **

** Lancer: The class of the lance. Lancers boast the highest agility but lowest luck. **

** Berserker: The class of the mad. Berserkers boast the highest strength but usually at the cost of the users sanity.**

** Mental Pollution: E(10) Due to the innate difference in the way you see reality, mental inference has decreased effect on you.**

**Rider: The class of the cavalry. This is the most unpredictable class, but always has high skill with mounts. **

** Archer: The class of the bow. This is the most independent class, specializes in long ranged combat.**

** Caster: The class of the mages. With vast arrays of magic spells this class is the most feared when it sets up it's workshop, normally physically weak.**

** Territory Creation: D+**

** Assassin: The class of the shadows. Though physically weak, Assassins specialize in the silent kill, and moving undetected.**

As Shirou read through all the information he silently decided not to get many Assassin or Berserker skills. After he finished however, Shirou thought of what he was suppose to do with this information. What sort of thing was he suppose to do? He supposed he would like to learn Caster, Saber and Archer skills, and wouldn't mind learning anything but Assassin and Berserker skills. He pondered this with mild confusion for several minutes before he was interrupted by another screen, reading **"By continually using your brain, your Intelligence has gone up by one!"** Clicking the **Continue **button at the bottom he decided to continue on.

Just as he decided to go on a new screen came up reading:** "Now that we've gotten to know you, why don't we open up the Quest Menu? The Quest Menu shows the task or jobs you have or can accept. To open the Quest Menu, simply say Quest Menu."** Having already decided to continue, Shirou complied, saying "**Quest Menu**." Like before, the Skills Menu closed itself and the Quest Menu opened, reading:

** Quest Menu**

** Active Quest:**

** Tutorial: Complete the tutorial and learn about the game.**

**Optional Quest:**

Shirou read the Quest Menu several times. Had there been any notice when he started the tutorial? Well, he guessed didn't really matter. So he simply accepted it as a part of reality he didn't get yet. Yet again, as if his response determined what the game did, a new screen popped up reading **"Now that you've seen all your stats and visited all the menus, why don't exit the tutorial? To exit the tutorial press the red X button at the top of the screen, or say exit."** Quickly finding the X button, Shirou pressed it and was completely unprepared when another screen popped up reading:** "Congratulations! You have finished Tutorial! Reword: 60 exp."** Shirou could feel something in his body stir a bit before settling down again.

_I guess exp is the stuff that levels me up._ Shirou thought._ I guess I can handle that._

**Random Sentence_: Why does everyone have such depressing usernames?_**


	3. Chapter: 1846-1843

_Speaking: _"That was too much." The paladin stated, lying on his back and looking up at the red-haired figure above him.

_Thinking: Not enough I fear._ The man thought.

_Spell\Special stuff:_ **"Recorded!"** Xemness shouted to himself, adding the paladin into Second Shift.

Not long after Shirou finished with the Tutorial, Shirou found that by examining the things around him, he got small amounts of Exp, it was also a fairly good way to pass the time. Nevertheless, he was still startled when a new screen came up while he was examining the things around him, guessing that they were probably used to help people heal. _Still, I should probably read it__._ Shirou decided. **"Congratulations! Through continuous examination of medical appliances you have learned the skill Medical Knowledge!"** Though Shirou didn't quite know what the skill did exactly, but he suddenly knew that he was almost fully healed, and that it should be safe for him to move around for a few minutes.

Quickly, Shirou decided to get up, not wanting to waste anymore time than necessary. Putting his feet on the cold floor, Shirou forced himself unto his feet. Before he could get even halfway up, however, he found himself not being able to lift himself up. To remedy this, Shirou used both of his hands to try to pull himself up by his headrest. Still, after but a few moments, Shirou found himself falling back down. Shirou decided to try again, knowing that his states would increase if he kept using them, making only logical for him to try to stand to increase his stats.

_Wait,_ Shirou wondered, _if have 1 strength and the average child has one strength, does that mean a average child can't stand?_ _That doesn't make sense._ Shirou realized.

Falling down again, Shirou was surprised to find a screen floating in front of him. Looking at it Shirou was surprised to find it reading **"Quest received! Tutorial (part II) Status effects and You. Start? {Yes}****, {****No.}"** _Didn't I just finish the tutorial?_ Shirou wondered. Shrugging, Shirou pushed the **Yes** button. A new screen came up reading: **"Right now you are under the status effect 'Angra Mainyu's curse'. This, like all other negative status effects, lowers your overall effectiveness. This particular curse lowers your magic power, Dexterity, Wisdom, Luck, and increases your weight threefold. That said, there are more than just negative status effects, there are also positive. For instance, Protective Aura increases your Magic Resistance and Physical Defense while you are under it."** That explained why he was having such a hard time walking.

Still, if lifting heavy things increased his strength, he saw no reason not to try to continue and try to increase his own. Even if this curse made him heavier, that just meant he had more to lift, right? Nodding to himself, Shirou saw the screen close itself, only to be replaced with another one a few moments later reading **"Different status effects do different things. For instance, Flame Aura passively increases the power of fire based attacks, and at high levels gives resistance to fire, while Gandr Curse is a mildly strong temporary sickness curse."** _So status effects can be incredibly useful or incredibly deadly._ Shirou concluded. Yet again the screen closed itself, only for another screen to take it's place, reading;

**"There are many types of status effects, some helpful some hurtful. Here are some categories that govern most status effects. **

**Passive: a status effect that is always working. Usually generated by the user.**

**Active: a status effect that is working only when activated. Usually stronger than passive.**

**Defensive: a status effect that protects or heals. Usually used to help those in need.**

**Innate: A status effect engraved unto your very being. Very hard to come across, and has massive power. Cannot be increased through normal means.**

**Learned: a status effect that is increased through the user's knowledge of an aspect. Weakens as the user forgets the skill.**

**Bodily: a status effect that can not be shared. Learned or gained by the user's body, also called 'muscle memory'.**

**Element: a unique category that tells only to what elemental affinity a status effect is. This tells the basic strengths and weaknesses of the effect has.**

** Next."**

_That was informative._ Shirou's mind stated dully. After making sure he memorized and knew the useful information on strange screen, Shirou pushed the **Next** button. This time Shirou was not surprised when a new screen came into existence in front of him._ Defiantly progress._ Shirou thought before reading the screen.

**"Remember status effects various attributes can change the outcome of almost anything, for better or for worse. That said, make sure to consider your status effects when deciding important action, and have fun living your life and completing all your goals.**

The screen closed itself after Shirou had read it, leaving Shirou to his thoughts. Shaking his head, Shirou decided to ponder it while while he worked on walking. Only briefly acknowledging that he had finished the quest and received 25 exp. **"By continuously using your brain, your Intelligence has gone up by one."**

** "By continuous strain your Strength has increased by one."**

** "By continuous struggle your Endurance has increased by one."**

Soon after Shirou got back to walking he found another problem. Namely, his stamina. After less than a minute of trying to walk he found himself panting and out of breath. He was fine after about five minutes, but overall, he got very little actual training, but he could already feel the benefits. At first, he had to use his hands and feet to even hold himself up, but now he could pace around the room, albeit with some trouble. He still had to break, of course, but with less effort and more stamina, they were already much further apart.

It was during one of these breaks when he saw two people walk into the room. "Now, you can wait, but don't try to wake him, and he should be out for quite a while." the stern voice of the man with a white coat explained to a man with a black coat. Both men stopped and stared at him. _Were they talking about me?_ Shirou briefly wondered in the second it took for the man with the white coat to start yelling.

"You should be in bed, young man!" The stern man's voice half commanded and half told Shirou. Shirou did not understand why. "I should?" He asked, he knew he should be getting back in bed soon, but he should be able to get in a few more minutes with his extra Endurance!

The man, it seemed, did not share this sentiment. "Yes!" he answered, in a exasperated voice, and marched to where Shirou sat and forcibly, though carefully, pushed Shirou down unto his hospital bed. Not seeing anyway to get out yet, Shirou complied and allowed himself to be pushed into laying position. After a while the man seemed satisfied. "Good, be 'careful, we don't want you to get even more injured." The man explained, "and as a doctor I can't approve of you moving around so much after the fire!" the newly dubbed 'doctor' explained. The doctor turned, muttering something Shirou couldn't catch under his breath.

_I guess he is going to help me heal too._ Shirou guessed. **"Through continuous examination of medical expertise, Medical Knowledge has gone up by one."** Suddenly, Shirou knew that the man in the white coat was a doctor, a person who helped people heal by performing surgeries and telling people what to do to heal properly. He also knew that the man's name wasn't doctor, but that he was a doctor and was using as a title to identify himself.

Finally, Shirou realized his mistake. This entire room was made to help people heal, to help him heal. Still, he didn't know why the man with the black coat was here. Now that he got a closer look at the man with the black coat, he knew it was the man that had saved him. Sadly, he did not know the man's name, in fact he was having trouble remembering what he himself was called.

Finally, the doctor spoke, "What is your name?" he asked. Shirou thought about it, looking up, as if to see if he would find the answer on the ceiling, suddenly, a screen he was sure wasn't there a second ago appeared. It read** "Shirou Level 1"** on it, surrounding the black letters with completely contrasting white screen. Looking, he noticed that both the doctor and the man with the black coat had a similar screen above their heads reading **"Doctor Level 3" **and **"Kiritsuge Level ?"** respectively. _What does the question mark mean?_ Shirou wondered. Quickly, he noticed why he hadn't seen the screen earlier, it seemed to become transparent, and see through when he wasn't looking directly at the screen.

The doctor sighed. "Honestly, you just need to sleep some more to make sure you are fully healed." the doctor explained. Shirou, not really understanding why, simply nodded. When he closed his eyes, however, he fell asleep almost instantly.

When Shirou woke up, he saw the man with the black coat waiting for him. Shirou turned towards him, not comprehending why he was there. Seeing, he was awake, the man with the black coat smiled, a smile of such happiness that Shirou could not help but feel jealous. Suddenly, he stopped smiling, "I'm sorry, but your parents are most likely dead." the man told him bluntly, "What you do now is entirely up to you. Right now you can wait to released from this hospital and go to an orphanage to eventually be adopted, or you can come with this stranger for an uncertain future." The man with the black coat explained.

_That's not quite right._ Shirou thought,_ This man saved me, so we've met before._ Unconsciously, Shirou wanted to understand why the man was so happy.

The man with the black coat was speaking again, "So, I ask you: will you accept this stranger as your father?" the man asked. Shirou didn't even need to consider, and as soon as he understood what the man was asking of him, he immediately nodded in response. Only noticing the screen that popped up after he nodded, it read **"Will you accept Kiritsuge Emiya as your father? Gives titles 'Son of the Magus Killer', and 'Emiya clan heir'. Unlocks title 'The Second Magus Killer'. {Yes}, {No}."** The **Yes** button was highlighted, indicating that it had already been chosen it. That screen closed itself and, once again, a new screen took it's place.

**"You are now the adopted son of Kiritsuge Emiya. Title 'Emiya clan heir' gained. Title 'Son of the Magus Killer' gained. Title 'The Second Magus Killer' unlocked."** The man in the black coat smiled that grateful smile again. The smile made Shirou sure it was worth the "I'll go fill out the paperwork." Kiritsuge suddenly announced, standing up Kiritsuge quickly rushed out of the room with that smile wide of his face. Shirou really wished to as happy as that man, Kiritsuge, his Father.

After a moment, an new screen came up, reading **"Quest received! Tutorial (part III) Names, Titles, and Jobs oh my! Start? {Yes}, {No}.** Shrugging, Shirou pushed the **Yes** button. **"Congratulations! You have revived a title. Titles may give a wide variety of special powers and/or abilities, ranging controlling time itself to growing flowers faster. Currently you have two titles, Emiya clan heir, and Son of the Magus Killer. Emiya clan heir boost Time Alter spells by 5, and Son of the Magus Killer boost Machinery by 2, Gun Handling by 2, and Time Alter by 1. Note that both titles boost your skills by 5 collective points. This is not the true strength of the title, but merely the current boost your level allows. That said, both skills will increase as your levels go up, until they reach their full effect. Eventually, you might be able to stack several titles, but for now you can only stack a collective 5 points. Keep this in mind, and good luck in Life, make sure to enjoy yourself and complete all your goals!"**

_Huh._ Shirou thought. He didn't know what a Magus was, but he really didn't like the word killer being in one of his titles. Nevertheless, he wasn't about turn down extra points.

Only then did Shirou close the screen. When the next screen came up, Shirou excitedly read it, it read **"Choose your title. Emiya clan heir, Son of the Magus Killer." **For now, Shirou chose Emiya clan heir, if just to find out what Time Alter is. **"Skills Menu."** Shirou said.

**Skils Menu**

**Misc:**

**Element: Sword, Sword**

**Magic Resistance: 5**

**Curse Resistance: 5**

**Unlimited Blade Works: Level 1 00.20%**

**At this level Unlimited Blade Works passive increases your ability to wield a sword and gives a 1% Exp increase to all sword skills. It stores and D- and under sword within.**

**Charisma: Level 1 00.00**

**Saber: The class of the sword. Sabers boast the highest overall abilities and high magic resistance.**

** Innate sword skills: E+(12) You instinctually know how to wield a blade. **

** Lancer: The class of the lance. Lancers boast the highest agility but lowest luck. **

** Berserker: The class of the mad. Berserkers boast the highest strength but usually at the cost of the users sanity.**

** Mental Pollution: E(10) Due to the innate difference in the way you see reality, mental inference has decreased effect on you.**

**Rider: The class of the cavalry. This is the most unpredictable class, but always has high skill with mounts. **

** Archer: The class of the bow. This is the most independent class, specializes in long ranged combat.**

** Caster: The class of the mages. With vast arrays of magic spells this class is the most feared when it sets up it's workshop, normally physically weak.**

**Time Alter: 5**

** Territory Creation: D+**

** Assassin: The class of the shadows. Though physically weak, Assassins specialize in the silent kill, and moving undetected.**

**Random Sentence: Yay! I have fans!**


End file.
